It's Good To Be Home
by Ender's Fangirl
Summary: There's nothing Erik loves more on a day of stress-filled work then coming home... domestic!AU, oneshot, Cherik, six year old!kids, adult Charles and Erik. Cuteness ahoy!


**It's Good To Be Home**

Erik Lehnsherr sighed heavily as he drove into the apartment complex... Work had been very stress-filled. Obviously he'd been looking forward to going home all day, not to mention a good drink.

Promptly after opening the door to his apartment, his ear drums were assaulted by the shouts and screams no doubt produced by little Alex, or as Sean had renamed him with a rare stroke of brilliance, Havok. (To quote Alex, "Let's spell it with a 'k' cause that's wayyyy cooler.")

Alex was six years old, and was older than a month than all the other children... A fact which he never let them forget, not to mention it automatically made him King of the World. His blonde hair stuck up in all directions, and the only thing he liked better than wrestling and football was teasing Hank.

Also six years old, little Hank McCoy was the only one out of all the children whom Erik deemed intelligent, mature and when Erik was fairly sure no one as around to hear him tell the little boy- Sweet. The little browned-haired boy spent most of his time reading, pushing his glasses back onto his little nose, and hiding from Alex. He also loved to spend time with Erik- Alex was a teensy bit afraid of him.

("Only cause he's an adult," Alex had scoffed when Hank had voiced this particular observation. "Daddy's can be lot's of things," Sean had added, "But sometimes Erik is just intimuh- intimuh-" "Intimidating," Hank would correct with a roll of his eyes.)

Sean, who completed the troublesome trio, had pale freckled skin and the orangest mop of hair west of Ireland. There was really only three ways to describe Sean; brave, stupid, and just plain goofy. It didn't matter what Alex was doing, Sean would be in a three feet radius, the two where about as inseparable as Siamese twins attached at the hip. Sean's favorite pass times included eating, listening to Alex's many rants, and sleeping.

The only girl in the household, Raven was the perfect picture of a little princess- She loved painting her nails, would _not_ stop begging to get her ears pierced, and her closet was fuller than her pink room. She was very girly, but make no mistake; she could muster up one mean sucker punch, especially if the recipient was Alex.

As Erik opened the door, Alex and his friend from Pre-School, Armando, came crashing through the front hallway, with Sean close behind.

"Hi, Daddy!" called a breathless Alex.

"Hi Daddy!" Sean cheered.

"Hi Mr. Alex's and Sean's and Hank's Daddy!" Armando called just as enthusiastically. Hank brought up the rear, book in hand. Upon looking up, he dropped it and dashed over, only to wrap Erik's leg in a tight hug.

"Daddy! I missed you _so_ much!" Erik couldn't resist grinning at the adorable little boy. Dropping his suitcase and picking up Hank he kissed his forehead.

"Where's your mother?" Sighing happily, Hank answered,

"In the kitchen making dinner."

"Alright then," Erik said, dropping the little boy. On his way, Erik stopped by Raven' room. Opening the door, he found Raven surrounded by a multitude of other little girls. Counting, he saw over fifteen girls, all dressed in their pajamas. Seeing Erik in the doorway, Raven clapped her hands.

"Daddy! Slumber party, Daddy!" His eyes widened as he realized he knew a total of four girls- Angel Salvadore, Ororo Munroe, Jean Grey, and Emma Frost.

"I- I- Just be quiet," he muttered, returning to the hallway. Making his way to the kitchen he was immediately greeted by Charles.

"Hello love. There's scotch in the cabinet," he said, knowingly. Charles paused, and brushed the chestnut brown hair from his baby blue eyes.

"Something wrong?" Charles said, commenting on the look Erik was unknowingly giving him.

"No..." Erik's lips curled into a smirk. "In fact, I think I love you." With that he grabbed the shorter man and kissed him fiercely. Letting go he smiled.

"It's good to be home."


End file.
